


I'll Always Protect You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Galen promised to protect his daughter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I saw Rogue One tonight... I had to at least fixit a little bit

_“I’ll always protect you.”_

Jyn blinked, coming slowly awake, staring up at a far too blue sky. She felt movement next to her and slowly turned her head to find Cassian tucked against her side.

She slowly sat up and looked around her. The world was salt and dust and sand. Obliterated of trees and life. Even the ocean seemed to have been swallowed up by the blast.

Cassian coughed and raised his head. “Jyn?”

Jyn absently ran a hand through his hair, choked with sand. Out of habit, her other hand reached for her necklace. It didn’t feel right.

Frowning, Jyn drew it out and found it cracked and almost totally decimated. A clinging shard came off in her hand.

Cassian stared at it, then looked up at her. “The Force?”

“They do say it was what Jedis used in their light sabers.” Jyn unsteadily got to her feet. She helped Cassian up.

Cassian looked around at the dusty, barren land. “Maybe there’s a bunker with a radio, something that survived?”

Jyn nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I know that there’s a rebellion to be fought. But have you ever thought about farming?”

“I haven’t thought of anything really, beyond the rebellion.” Cassian leaned on her as they started to walk. “But I suppose I could learn.”

“I know a place. Been abandoned fifteen years now, but if we can get rid of the Empire…”

Cassian gave her a smile.

Jyn smiled back. They moved slowly across the surface, in search of their own hope.


End file.
